Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are related to point-of-sale systems.
Related Art
Point-of-sale (POS) systems traditionally have been fixed terminals, such as a cash register, a computer terminal executing merchant-specific applications for processing transactions, a scale, barcode scanner, and the like. These traditional terminals are useful for placing behind a counter and conducting transactions at the counter. However, when a merchant wants or needs to conduct a transaction away from the counter, they are unable to move the fixed terminal, and must rely on other ways of conducting the transaction, or require the customer to come to the counter. Fixed POS terminals usually have a single screen that can be viewed by the merchant and sometimes by the customer, and may only provide a small display to the customer, if at all. Moreover, fixed terminals are typically fixed in the software sense as well, as the applications used on the terminals are typically fixed, developed, owned, and even controlled by the terminal manufacturer or distributor, and are not able to be easily modified or adaptable to meet the needs of the merchant.
In the drawings, elements having the same designation have the same or similar functions.